It's Over
by Yardbird9
Summary: Helga breaks up with Arnold to be with...........you know who. Note: For all ArnoldHelga fans: Do not read it, since it doesn't have a happy ending.


itsover

Disclaimer: I do not own HA nor it's characters

***********************************************

Picture this

If you will

This is not a dream……………………..reality hits hard.

Helga, the love of my life, stands before me in the park on a crisp evening in complete silence as the stars shine down on us in all of their glory to create what seems like a beautiful night. Was I ever wrong. My worst nightmare has just begun.

My life was never the same when Helga uttered the words that put my life in a downward tailspin.

****

"Arnold……I've met someone" she slowly says while a lonely tear falls from her face. I stand before her as I look into her grieving eyes trying to fight the pain that has assaulted me. Her lips are quivering as more tears cascade to the ground to be evaporated by a hungry earth longing for each one.

****

"Arnold…I'm sorry" as her will is slowly breaking apart. She slowly turns as if this explains everything to me and to abruptly end our togetherness that she suddenly slams into me crushing my spirit. 

****

"No Helga" I plead. "**What's wrong?"** My soul cries out as I try to grab her arm, but she breaks away from my grasp and disappears before me into the void of darkness with a cry.

****

"Don't leave me. Come back". But my voice becomes weaken with pain becoming strangled as the wind silences it.

My weak legs try to steady myself as I stare out into the gloom of night of where Helga last stood and cry out

"**WHAT HAVE I DONE HELGA!!** " 

But the wind captures my broken voice and becomes a victim of the night air.

How could this nightmare happen? We have been together for 9 years since the day Helga passionately called out my name saying that she loved me. She had spoken these wonderful words to me while unconscious after we ran into each other and accidentally hitting her head in the process and I had to carry her to the school nurse's office. Thus began our journey of love in the 4th grade. Our love grew throughout the years and I thought nothing would overcome it. We had just graduated from high school and together we were about to attend Columbia U. Our destiny was meant to be………or was it? Maybe destiny is giving me a final slap in the face.

My weak legs cry out from my pain bringing me down to my knees in despair as my head becomes a heavy weight dropping to my chin. My hands search for my head in desperation asking myself if I am imagining this nightmare. But this is no nightmare. It happened. I wanted to cry out in my emptiness, but I hear a guitar play a single chord softly with a voice that sounds uncomfortably familiar.

__

Your Baby doesn't love you anymore

****

I slowly look up from my hollowed area of despair to see a tall handsome man dressed in a fashionable suit giving him power and authority. He looks so familiar, but I feel I must be in a dream because this cannot be who I think it is. But I blurt out the name that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

****

"BRAINY" 

The sound of his name brings a slow smile of cunning on his face. Can this really be him? Everything about him has changed…except his face. But even his facial features show power and confidence. Now I know that I am in a nightmare and it will be a matter of time before I wake up from this ordeal since this is only a horrible nightmare. But I know I must be awake since his eyes pierce me with power knowing that I am breaking down. He begins to strum his guitar with confidence and force. He explains to me about my fate.

**__**

Golden days before they end

Whisper secrets to the wind

Your baby won't be near you anymore

****

Tender nights before they fly

Sent falling stars that seem to cry

Your baby doesn't want you anymore

It's over

****

"No Brainy No…that's not true" I cry out in disbelief. But my misery strengthens him as he continues. 

**__**

It breaks your heart in two

To know she's been untrue

But oh what will you do

When she's says to you

There's someone new 

We're through………. We're through.

****

It's over……… It's over………… It's over.

****

"NO BRAINY NO……DON'T DO THIS TO ME" I scream out in vain placing my hands on my head to stop this insanity.

**__**

All the rainbows in the sky

Start to weep then say goodbye

You won't be seeing rainbows anymore

****

Suddenly, out of my horrid nightmare, a vision of hope appears in the presence of Helga who slowly appears out of the dark void, which makes me recapture my smile. She briefly looks at me with a blank expression that shows no remorse on what she has done to me. Her expression changes into passion and desire as she walks towards Brainy with renewed life. I knew then that my fate was sealed now that I know who captured Helga's heart. Helga slips her arms around Brainy's waist with affection. Brainy expresses his pleasure in Helga's warmth with a smile of triumph over me as she holds on to him tight. I whisper a cry.

****

"No Helga" I whimper.

****

"Why?" I cry out in pain. But her cold smile crushes my heart putting me out of my misery, as her love becomes stronger with her arms solid around Brainy who tortures me with pleasure.

**__**

Setting suns before they fall

They come to you, that's all, that's all

But you'll see lonely sunsets after all

****

It's over!… it's over!… it's over****!

It's over!!

****

Brainy gently lays down his guitar since it has done its task of destroying me. He looks long into Helga's eyes in triumph. She lovingly returns his gaze with a smile. Brainy slips his arm around Helga's waist as the new lovers turn and walk away from my life as I lay shattered in my darkness of despair. As I lay on the ground I watch the stars in all of their splendor pass me by wishing me god's speed while my life is slowly being drained from me.

As I lie in despair I hear a soothing voice calling me.

****

"Let me help you my son".

I feel a momentary relief in life.

****

"Will you help me please!!" as I plead for renewed life.

****

"Yes my son. Let me release you from your pain"

I slowly see my wallet float up above me and slowly drift away. I look at this vision with wonder.

****

"Will that help me?" as I ask for wisdom.

****

"Yes my son. And it will help me too" as I hear a faint laughter die in the gloom of reality.

Hope is the only thing I have left while the stars spin around my life in a fury that made me feel a passion for life.

****

"Go to sleep my son" my savior gently says to me.

I slowly smile knowing that my savior will help me get Helga back as I fall into a gentle slumber giving me peace.

But my peace is hit hard by reality as my hope of life disintegrates knowing that nothing has changed and Helga is but a memory. I cry out in pain and the blackness of despair overcomes me. I pray that my life is over and I will have peace. I'm not that lucky.

My eyes slowly open as I see a faint light that is becoming stronger by the minute. The sun is on the verge of starting a new day of life. Birds appear before me and gently sing as if they knew I needed comfort. I slowly rise from my hollow ground of despair to face life. 

I watch the orange ball increase with intensity while the birds continue their soothing songs of life. This is what the beauty of life is all about. But my eyes slowly relinquish water for the ground to be nourished. I know my life will never be the same again if I continue to live. A new day has begun for the living. But my aching heart knows that for me……….

IT'S OVER.

**********************************************

"It's Over" by Roy Orbison

**__**


End file.
